


I'm Growing Board of This Distance

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: College, Dating, M/M, Modern Era, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crutchie and Davey in a long distance relationship. Katherine has thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Growing Board of This Distance

“Scrabble.”  
“You know,” said Davey, “nowhere in the rule book does it tell you to say ‘Scrabble’.”  
“Well,” said Katherine, picking more tiles from the bag, “It was a typo.”  
Davey rolled his eyes with a smile. He picked up the pencil. “How many points was it?”  
“Sixteen.”  
Davey took note. He put his tiles on the board.  
“What, you already had a word?”  
“Strategy.”  
Davey's phone buzzed from his desk. Davey and Katherine looked at the phone. Davey and Katherine looked at each other. Katherine leapt off the bed and grabbed the phone. She fiddled with the buttons before gasping.  
"Is this him?" She held the phone out to Davey before pulling it back.  
"What does the contact say?"  
"It says Charlie," she clutched the phone to her chest, "then a heart."  
Davey recorded his score, going over the lines several times. "Yeah," he smirked, "that's him."  
Katherine opened the message. "'Hey, you busy?'"  
Davey reached. "Give me that."  
Katherine backed away as she typed. "’Hey, Angel Face-‘"  
"I don't call him that. I don’t think anyone calls anyone that.”  
Katherine sat on the desk before continuing her text. “’I’m playing Scrabble with my best friend in the whole world: Katherine.’ Send.”  
Davey sighed and started picking new letters.  
The phone buzzed.  
“He says ‘Hey, tell Davey I say hi’,” said Katherine, frowning. “Wait, he texts you from Canada?”  
“We have good phone plans.”  
Katherine scrolled through the texts.  
Davey looked up. “What are you doing?”  
“Aw.” Katherine said as she read a message. “Aw…. whoa.”  
“What?”  
“He wants you to what?”  
Davey jumped up and rushed over. “Give me that.” He grabbed the phone and read the screen. His face dropped. “This is a picture of his new lizard.”  
“But he has sent you stuff like that?” Katherine grinned. “Off the record.”  
“Are most things I say to you on the record?”  
Katherine mimed pressing a button on an invisible recorder and clicked her tongue. “Are you going to meet him?”  
Davey shrugged. “I don’t know, he hasn’t suggested it.”  
“And you can’t?”  
“It’s far. At least one of us would be going out of their way and that means, you know.”  
“No.”  
“Things are….” Davey looked around and whispered, “serious.”  
“Does he have super hearing or something?” Katherine hopped off the desk. “Besides, I thought you were serious? You’re always talking about him, he’s your phone wallpaper.”  
“Yeah, but, what if he’s not as interested in me as I am with him?”  
Davey’s phone buzzed. They looked at the phone. It buzzed again. And again.  
“Yeah,” said Katherine, “Okay.”


End file.
